What Was Lost
by Sailing solo
Summary: Shala a Diclonious has meet some sailor friends but will the past between David and Shala rip not only Shala's friend but herself?


The Morning had been very lonely in Shala's pitch black room Shala's keeper had just went out on a trip. She had nothing to do, but she saw the facility janitor had left the back door open.

"Maybe I should go to see Diana and her big sister" thought Shala as she walked out of the Diclonious facility.

Shala spoke softly "Diana knows that I come unexpectedly and that I will come often she should be there at least she never said any thing about going out this week. Hopefully she is home I hope..."

The night went on as she walked though the snow. Shala never had been in the snow and was wondering if it was ashes falling from the sky.

"if I could be a guardian like Diana is that would be awesome to protect a planet in space and I would want to be star guardian but that's stretching it and I am stuck with horns and vectors." sighed Shala as she carried on trying to hide her bright pink hair from any one that came by her in the snow.

The ash had suck to her fluffy jacket and her soft boots that she got from her dad as a present. Shala had never killed for fun just for protection. Shala had four vectors and two horns like her Queen Lucite but her arms reached fifty meters but she could not disable people Shala also had dark purple eyes almost black.

The harsh wind in Shala's face had made her pale cheeks turn a light shad of pink almost red as she pushed on to Diana's house. There ash was coming down harder now and Shala had fell her bare hands shaking as she got up for the soft ground. David was sitting on his porch enjoying the snow as he saw Shala fall and get up.

He ran over to her and asked her " are you okay?" Shala had nodded to David and had ran away towards Diana's house. Diana had seen Shala and was running towards her

"Hey Shala what are you doing in the cold" Diana had asked Shala.

" the back door was open and I was alone since my keeper had went on a trip." Shala had replied.

"Who was that boy that asked me if I was okay? "Shala had asked puzzled.

"Well did you see David he likes no one. To bad I like him though he just does not know that I do like him. His loss though" Diana said sure of her self.' So lets go inside before you get sick.'

"Do you like hot chocolate Shala?" asked Diana as she made a cup of hot chocolate for herself.

"Yeah but do you think that we could go to your planet, Lilac, Diana" asked Shala hopefully.

"Mmmmm maybe one day but I need everyone then and that will be extremely hard to do" Diana said as she set down the hot chocolate for Shala.

The silence had been kept till Diana's older sister, Caroline had walked into the room talking on the phone with their mother. " Ya I cleaned my room, and did the dishes. Okay bye."

" You know that we need to clean my room right?" Caroline told Diana "US clean YOUR room no way but you have to do that on your own I am going outside with Shala and staying out there without you! Come on Shala outside." yelled Diana as she shoved Shala outside.

"hey why did you do that?' asked Shala grudgingly.

"My sister is very annoying and I don't want to clean her room it's disgusting and I can't believe how immature she is and is the head of our solar system... " rambled on Diana. But Shala had seen David outside and waved to him he waved back.

"did you get that Shala? you better not be thinking about David or anything. "No just said hello to him he seems he would be a nice friend are you his friend?" Shala had said hoping that Diana would not get upset at her.

" Yeah but I keep my distance I don't want to scare him or anything then he won't like me and I don't want him to not like me or anything." Diana had told Shala.

"what will you do if he likes another girl then will you get upset and cry or ignore her and try to get him to like you? Shala was getting tired of asking questions but she was very curious.

"I don't know what I would do maybe I would just let it be but that is very unlikely that I would take it as a good who do you like?" Diana said

Shala spoke softly " no one in particular but all end up liking somebody in our life maybe even dating."

There was a loud crash from the kitchen.

"What are you doing Layla? breaking plates! Be more careful mom will get mad at us and mainly me!" yelled David.

David was always truthful and was the oldest Sailor in the group and got in trouble with his little sister because of his truthfulness. Unfortunately he is the one who is always got his head out of the clouds.

"I was helping put away dishes and you should be thankful it was only two plates brother." Layla yelled back, " and you would tell on me any way you would not get in trouble but I would be grounded an-"

" Let's clean up then and I won't tell on you I don't have to." David sighed as he got the broom and dust pan out from the closet.

"I am a princess you should bow down to me the moon keeps Nyu in orbit around our star in our solar system , so be thankful for that to also you are a real jerk for telling on me last week about me egging that house.." sneered Layla.

David ran outside to see Shala standing alone outside.

" Shala! " David yelled as he ran towards her at least he thought that was her name from over hearing Diana.

"hey David how are you?" Shala had whispered.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy what you doing David and Shala?!" yelled Diana.

"David and Shala sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g!" sang Caroline.

" We don't like each other !" Shala and David yelled at the same time.

"What eves I'm am going to watch my show." Caroline huffed.

Layla ran outside franticly as she yelled but no one could hear her she was in sailor form though.

"guys change now get Sailor Fortina Diana and Shala go to David's room and get a teleportation watch so you can come use any thing you can your vectors can be used to help us and protect Nyu. " Layla had panted when she got to the group.

Everyone was rushing to the facility because that is where they teleport to Nyu and don't get caught.

" I might not be able to go they might have noticed I've been gone for the past couple of hours in the ash from the sky." Shala had said worried.

"what ash Diana?' whispered Layla.

"I think Shala thinks snow is ash." replied Diana

"well let's go and teleport already we have been waiting a couple of minutes for you guys. " complained David.

"Yeah move your rumps and teleport already." agreed Shala as David took her hand. Slightly embarrassed she held on tightly.

Fire was coming up around them. But it was a blue and red fire. Shala held on tighter and was crying ever so slightly. When they were on Nyu David had hugged Shala and Shala hugged David very tightly.

"Now stop that you'll get Diana mad and you don't want her mad." said Layla as she held back Diana from tackling David.

David realized he was still hugging Shala and let go. Shala had tied her ribbons on her horns and smiled at David.

"Okay we will split up and search two to a team and I will take Shala.' David had told the group.

"why so you can hang out with your girlfriend?' asked Caroline

"No she's just new and I will teach her stuff that she needs to know okay bye." David yelled as he ran with Shala a little bit behind him.

David lead Shala to his alone place in the ruins of a village but that one house was still standing.

David had spoke softly and tears were in the corners of his eyes, "well this is where I used to live before the incident happened."

"David are you okay? I'm sorry I'm so sorry if I hurt you...Please don't cry for me please" whispered Shala.

David had walked inside the house and picked up a picture and started to cry. Shala had came inside and had sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Shala whispered in his ear, " It will all be okay trust me just tell me what ever you want and I will try to help as much as I can."

David shuddered and leaned against Shala whispered " This is when I lost my parents in my house cause _they_ came. My parents were no where until I saw them _dead_ on the floor of their bedroom. I tried and oh did I try to save my dad and mom but I was to late _they_ had raided our house by the time I came back from school it had been hours I could tell by the way the blood was dry."

David was crying uncontrollably and yelling " I DID EVERYTHING I COULD I SWEAR I SWEAR!"

"shhhhhh it's all right I tried to I tried to save them from Lucite I did everything I could but my queen killed my parents and made me watch. I lost everything and hid in the dark till the Diclonious facility people found me and cared for me. They let me out and that's when I met Diana and she was so nice to me most people run so I used my mom's ribbon to cover my horns." Shala had said.

" do you kill anyone?" David sniffled.

" why would I that's insane to kill for fun or even if they are in your way I kill when they endanger me or someone I care about. but why?" Shala said with concern.

" _they_ were Diclonious a lot of them and there was about a small army but they didn't discover me but I am the last of my kind and I have no one who can bring someone of my kind back to life it would be good to see mom and dad again to say goodbye." David had mumbled as he got up.

Shala had sat there in shock and had remembered when _they_ made her kill and she saw petrified faces as she killed many people of David's kind Shala had vowed never to kill again and almost has never ever again. But she has nightmares about it and no one ever knew this.

"David."

"yes Shala?"

" I have killed and I will do anything to make up the wounds _they_ had made me after I killed your kind they killed my parents and threatened to kill me so I ran and I ran but I'm sorry I'm so sorry for doing this I have nightmares to and seeing everyone scared then just slaughtered and I-I..." sobbed Shala

David had hugged Shala and didn't let go. there was a moment of silence between the two.

" It's not your fault you did nothing you trying to protect your family." David mumbled in Shala's ear.

"do you forgive me David?"

"I already have." says David as he leans down and kisses Shala.

The moment feels like hours of them just kissing and hugging.

" are we interrupting anything" asked Layla

" what did you see?!" yelled David.

" everything and I thought I told you to keep away from him and not hug or kiss or anything!?" yelled Diana so loud Shala and David had thought the international space shuttle from twelve billon light years away had heard her.

" Please I didn't mean anyth-"

" yes you did Shala I like him and you should not like David so if you want to see me again just say that you don't love and then I might consider it." Diana stated

" You can't force her into saying that she doesn't love me because I don't like you I like Shala so you will never have a chance with me!" yells David.

Diana ran as fast as she can to get away from the group sobbing.

"why does sh-"

"shhhhhh Shala you need to rest and forget about her." David mumbles

" yeah you have a right to like who you like!" Caroline chirped

" You should be proud that David likes you!" says Layla

Shala had been drained of her confidence and lied there crying.

"_they_ are back I can feel it!" yells Layla

David picked up Shala and had ran to a safe house and had locked her in there so Shala could not get hurt.

" Hello my dear.. niece... are you happy to see me again Shala? whispers a horse voice

" Lucite?! Is that you?" whispers Shala nervously

" yes dear and you know what I did right?'

"kill a lot people" stutters Shala

" yes and you owe me deeply." Lucy said as she brushed a vector across Shala's cheek.

" you **_left us_** and went to your _petty facility_ and live a good life what about the rest of_ your people_? **Let them burn and you do nothing**." whispered Lucite

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry_ but I don't have a race I belong to_ unfortunately for you Lucite you wont see tomorrow's light!" yells Shala.

"Try me!" Lucite smirks.

Hours later...

_"where am I? am I in heaven no I can't be dead. But this seems like a dream and I killed Lucite...I killed someone important and I can't take it I feel horrible and I won't be forgiven for all the horrible things I have done I was born to kill and to die a killer that's what Diclonious do that's how we were born into a world of hatred and everlasting wars no peace and everyone will die and I will do it and I can't I have to keep myself sane an-."_

" Shala! SHALA! wake up please!" yells Diana

" huh? where are we?" Shala asked

" still on Nyu but you were bleeding so badly and Lucite is dead but you are really hurt a- " Diana sobbed

" I had no idea I am so sorry so deeply sorry and I will never leave you alone again." David whispers

" I am fine and I should of never yelled and I love y-" Shala stuttered.

David sang softly

" we are never going to part

not even till death

and you are so beautiful

when I see your face the light shines brighter

and everything... goes away

and is replaced by my love for you

now that your here

I will never see someone else..."

Shala and David cries and Shala is breathing shallowly.

" You are forgiven." rasped Shala as she kissed David.

" The light shines

and life goes by so fast

you want to fix all the mistakes

to make you happy

but you wouldn't be here for those mistakes

it might be bad but it will end up good

all our lives we will forget and forgive"

" we are all sorry and we will stick together as friends forever and trust me." Diana weeps

there was a moment of silence. But there was a roaring in the distance.

"the Ruapire is being stolen go sailor planetary power" yelled David as he grabbed Shala and held on tight.


End file.
